


What was the guy who found out about milk thinking?

by Plutowo



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutowo/pseuds/Plutowo
Summary: Kokichi loves harassing Kaede with weird questions and statements and Kaede has to deal with it.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Friendship - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	What was the guy who found out about milk thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> hi im bad at this and also this is super short lol also the milk thing is based off of smth my irl said

Kokichi and Kaede made their way to the library in silence. Kaede didn’t want to make conversation with the purple haired man as she knew what it would lead to. Somehow he would always find ways to ask the weirdest most disturbing questions or make questionable statements. He seemed to love to see Kaede’s face of worry or terror. “Sooooo…” Kaede heard Kokichis voice over the silence. She felt her heart drop. “What do you think the guy who made milk was thinking?” Kaede felt her eyebrows furrowed together as she opened her mouth to say something and then shut it. “Oh come on! This is a conversation that needs to be had, miss kay-ay-day.” Kokichi made a sly smile at her. Kaede took a deep breath and looked at Kokichi. 

“Are you going to explain your theory to m-”  
“Here's my theory. I think he just farted while he was being swag and just said wow milk.”

Kaede stopped walking and just stared at Kokichi. No words could explain what Kaede was feeling at that moment. “Kokichi, Listen, you are one of my dearest friends, but sometimes I wonder how that small brain of yours comes up with this. It feels like you say this stuff just to make me uncomfortable.” Kaede said with a frown. “Ni hee hee. That's the whole point. Your disturbed face is so funny.” Kokichi grinned and twirled his hair around his finger.  
“Did you know that if you water water with water you grow more water?”  
“That’s not how that-”  
“A-BUH-BUH-BUH-BUH. SHHHHH. I’m right. You are wrong, I’m right.”  
“Kokichi can we please just look for that book Shuichi asked for?”  
“Awww, Kaede you don’t enjoy my conversation?”


End file.
